Kim
Kim.jpg|Male Kim Kimfemale.jpg|Female Kim Kim5.jpg Kim4.jpg Kim3.jpg Kimfemale2.jpg Kim in Ostian.jpg|My best friend is coming Back to > People Need info: missing paragraphs, how the romance develops. Stats | | rowspan="2" style="text-align: right; vertical-align: top;" | |- | |- | colspan="3" | |} Description Kim is an Aeterna who can be either male or female (depends on the player's gender). Being magically talented, he/she became the object of the Merzul's Order. Background Information Religious family Kim was born into an extremely religious family. His/her father was a priest and he wanted to teach his child unquestionable obediance to the Gods. Kim was forced to memorize the doctrines of the seven gods and if Kim failed to do so, she/he was cruelly beaten by his/her own father. The Loss of Parents When one day a revolt broke out, Kim's parents did not return home. It became apparent that Kim's family was killed in the uproar. Kim regarded this as a test that the Gods prepared for him/her: I knew it was predestination, fate, something that gods did, and that it was good for me. It was a test. Kim's Story Slavery The Test of Faith Later on, Kim met the wrong people and was sold into slavery in Sildren. As a slave, Kim was continually humiliated and tortured. Finally, Kim is rescued from slavery during the quest The Path of the Gifted. According to Kim and his/her beliefs, all things that befall us serve as a test of our faith. He/She was not only deprived of his/her parents, but Kim was also sold into slavery. However, Kim's faith remained unshakeable. When you arrived and released Kim from slavery, the test came to an end. Kim thought he/she passed the God's test, as now Kim became someone special. Exemplary Scholar of the Order A Merry Companion Being acknowledged to the Order, Kim was finally able to develop and hone his/her magic skills. Together with Kim you are assigned to travel to Arktwend in order to communicate with Narathzul Arantheal during the Into the Forsaken Country main quest. During this mission Kim proves to be a cheerful, yet a bit fearful, and slightly talkative companion. At this stage, Kim does not seem to grasp all the ideas that the Order stands for. After the encounter with Narathzul and Arkt, you are teleported to the Arcane Sanctum whereas Kim is teleported to Callisto's Mountain Monastery. An Avenging Angel At first Kim seems to appreciate the Order and what they did to help him/her. At the beginning, Kim deals with the assigned tasks perfectly. Kim even seems deeply hurt by Merzul's untimely and, in his/her opinion, undeserved death. When you first meet Kim at the gate during The Chancellor's Fate, Kim seems surprisingly eager to mercilessly avenge Merzul's death. Kim seems eager and ready to fight and creates an impression that he/she is proud of being one of the Order's members: "We belong to the Order! We are stronger!" Kim wants Barateon to atone for what he did to the Order's leader: "Pay him back for everything he did to the Order." Revolt Instigator The Liberation of Erothin When at Callisto's Monastery, Callisto decided to assign you to a different task. While you will be focusing on finding important document (about Narathzul Arantheal's location) in the Treomar Library, Kim will be trying to undermine Barateon's position in the Northrealm by winning over peasants outside Erothin so that they can put Barateon under considerable pressure. During the main quest The Chancellor's Fate it becomes apparent that Kim's efforts were fruitful, as Kim managed to incite the peasants to rebel against the Chancellor. Kim successfully prepared the ground for the revolt and together with the peasants, Narel and some Aeterna warriors, you lead the victorious attack on Erothin. The Rebellion in Ostian *Fomenting the Revolution Narathzul Arantheal ordered you, Kim and Callisto to incite a revolt in Ostian so that the oppressed people would rebel against the ruling Temple, who represent the dominion of the Gods themselves. The plotting in Ostian starts with the quest Journey into Madness. From that point on, you and your companions take actions to blow up the statue in the centre of Ostian. According to Narathzul, the statue is a symbol of the perverse teaching of the temple. Its demolition can change the whole country. After the disagreement with Callisto, Kim takes the lead and with your and Gabor's invaluable help, succeeds in blowing up the statue and starting the revolution, which in the end overthrows the Temple's rule. *Disagreement with Callisto Kim's Doubts Blissful Ignorance When you approach Kim during the main quest Impotence of the Almighty, he/she will initiate the talk and elaborate on his/her reflections about the Order. Kim does admit that the Order played a very crucial part in his/her life, as for the first time he/she felt that he/she was someone special and that Kim is needed by other people. Neither his/her parents, nor the other people that Kim met later on engendered this feeling. These facts contributed to his/her blissful unawareness of the terrible objective that the Order had in mind. Harsh Truth Now, Kim finally realizes what the Order set as their final goal: to overthrow the dominion of the Gods. It was the recent events connected with the rebellions in the Southrealm that opened Kim's eyes to the Order's long-term goal. State of Confusion Kim openly expresses his/her doubts about what you have done in this city. In fact, you did manage to incite people to rebel not only agains the Temple, but more importantly, against the Light-Born themselves. Kim is aware that the Temple have used the Gods to justify their evil deeds. Kim points out that The Order aims at stopping the Gods because they should not be allowed to rule over the people. Kim sees no reason why the Order should have the right to do what they are doing or why everyone else, apart from the Order, should be wrong. In the end, Kim acknowledges that he/she is unsure about his/her future cooperation with the Order as Kim feels completely torn inside. Romance? Friendship [[The Path of the Gifted|'The Path of the Gifted']] When you first meet Kim during The Path of the Gifted quest, Kim seems reconciled to his/her fate. At first, Kim believes that being a slave is his/her destiny, that is why he/she shouldn't try to change it. However, after some time she/he does see your coming as a sign from the Gods that her/his test of faith is over. In this first quest you and Kim learn to cooperate and rely on each other. Kim was loyal to you and, as he/she promised, Kim risked his/her life in freeing you from slavery. Kim really appreciated what you did for him/her (but does not understand what your motives were) and thus expresses a hope to co-operate with you in the future. [[Into the Forsaken Country|'Into the Forsaken Country']] Kim seems excited to accompany you to Waverock on a quest to communicate with Narathzul Arantheal. Being a talkative companion Kim often comments on some of your actions. However, at the end of the quest you are separated by Arkt, who sends Kim to the Mountain Monastery. [[In Safe Hands|'In Safe Hands']] Having safely arrived at the Monastery, you are greeted by an elated Kim, who is extremely surprised that you are actually alive. When he/she realizes that you are going to be separated again he/she admits that he/she will miss you. Whatever your answer is, Kim will tell you to take care of yourself and to not forget about him/her. [[The Chancellor's Fate|'The Chancellor's Fate']] You will meet Kim at the main gate to Erothin. Kim will be overjoyed and exhilarated to see you again. Kim will be curious of your part in releasing Narathzul Arantheal. Kim will admit that her/his belief in your abilities has always been unshakeable. Kim will follow your orders concernig the attack on Erothin without question and he/she will even encourage you to avenge Merzul's death and kill Barateon. Something more? [[The Forgotten Fortress|'The Forgotten Fortress']] While going over the narrow bridge into the cavernous tunnels you will hear a loud noise, something will start to collapse and the way back will be blocked by a heap of stones. It will become pitch dark and Kim will become uneasy and a bit panicky, which leads to Kim's admission of.... something. Kim admits that she/he is not good at such things and that he/she really admires you since you freed him/her from slavery. Kim even admits that he/she finds you to have a fascinating appeal. Kim will not finish his/her speech as Kim finds a lever and realizes that these are not his/her last minutes of life. Journey Into Madness Quests The Path of the Gifted Into the Forsaken Country In Safe Hands The Chancellor's Fate The Forgotten Fortress Journey into Madness Unexpected Difficulties Search in Ruins Inside the Lion's Den Getting Out! The Professional Shots for Freedom The Decisive Moment Impotence of the Almghty The Help of the Fallen At Fate's Edge Pickpocketed Items *Old Bow *Iron Arrow 40x *Health Potion (Cheap) 10x Philosophical Influences Taking a closer look at Kim's views and actions we might find traces of the following philosophical concepts: Determinism - born into a religious family Kim is unable to face the Gods. Predestination - Kim believes that everything that happens in the world is realization of some 'higher', predetermined plan. His/Her absolute faith in the Gods seems similar to Job's (Book of Job) as he/she does not hesitate in his/her belief even when his/her life is paved with adversities (the loss of parents, slavery). These is only a quick and fast overwiew of some very basic terms. Please use appropriate books that can be of benefit when it comes to expanding some philosophical ideas. Notes Kim is definitely not a troublesome companion. Even when Kim gets stuck somewhere, he/she soon appears by your side. He/She uses Midnight Sleep quite often, so it is not recommended to stand in front of him/her unless you want to be paralyzed by Kim. Category:People Category:Quests Category:Incomplete